


Smiling Santa - Day 22

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [21]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Eames' sexy teeth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What was the first thing you noticed about me, Arthur?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Santa - Day 22

**Author's Note:**

> Last year's Advent calendar now with new Inception drabbles on the days I missed last year. ;)  
> Crossposted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost). 
> 
> My lovely Hooptedoodley prompted me this time, thanks dear.

“What was the first thing you noticed about me, Arthur?”

Eames stands in front of the mirror when he asks, an unusually self-conscious look on his face as he studies his reflection, smiling terrible fake-smiles at himself.

“Your teeth.”

“Nah, come off it. _Really_?”

Eames sounds disappointed and frowns at himself, so Arthur feels the need to clarify and comes up behind him to wrap his arms around Eames’ bare waist. Eames eyes shift to find Arthur’s in the mirror and he looks more reassured already.

“The first time I saw you, you beamed at me. I was taken aback by the beauty of your smile because I couldn’t remember anyone ever smiling at me like that - with such pure joy and honesty - and we didn’t even know each other. You knew nothing about me. You just stood there – wearing that stupid Santa hat - at this abandoned petrol station in the middle of the desert and smiled this brilliant, blinding smile at me, the uneven line of your crooked teeth full on display. The air was too hot and I felt miserable and unsure about the job, but I was sure I had never seen anything more perfect and beautiful in my life.”

Eames' reflection started to smile just as Arthur remembered and he kissed the raven tattoo on his shoulder in acknowledgement.

“What brought this on? Something happened earlier, I noticed.” Arthur asks very carefully, not wanting to push Eames. He tightens his arms around Eames’ middle, his fingers rubbing soothing circles over the soft skin just above the waistband of his snowman patterned boxers.

“I spotted someone at the airport. Someone I knew a long time ago. He made me think of something that I thought I’d put behind me a long time ago.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“When Mum and Dad moved us to the US and enrolled me in high school, everyone called me snaggletooth. It never bothered me enough to actually do anything about it or even defend myself, I couldn’t be arsed really, but somehow it stuck with me. D’you know what I mean?”

“I know perfectly well what you mean, believe me. Kids can be as cruel as they can be wonderful sometimes. It doesn’t matter what they called us, because we are here now and we are happy, aren’t we? I know I am. Are you?”

“I’m happy too, yes.”

“Now come here.”

Arthur turns Eames in his arms so they are face to face, puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him deeply. He presses little kisses all over Eames’ mouth and stokes his tongue slowly across his full lips, parts them and caresses the teeth behind. Eames lets him and gasps into the kiss. When Arthur finally pulls away Eames is breathing heavily and leans their foreheads together. Arthur’s thumb drags Eames’ plump bottom lip down so he can look at the sweet, perfect imperfection behind it. He sighs happily when Eames smiles back at him and then sucks his thumb into his mouth with a rakish gleam in his eyes.

“I still have that stupid Santa hat,” Eames mumbles around Arthur’s finger before pulling it out of his mouth. “Couldn’t part with it, sentimental value.”

“You are a ridiculous,” Arthur says, smiling like an idiot as Eames pushes him toward the bed.

“Ho ho ho!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Hooptedoodley: Do eamesie's crooked teeth inspire you at all? That would be my first and second and third prompt :D
> 
>  
> 
> _They do, my dear, they do!_


End file.
